


the moon is falling down

by 8june1983



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Songfic, because i dont know how to write graphic pain ok, minor tw for gore and very tragic body descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8june1983/pseuds/8june1983
Summary: In silence, they lie in submission: one to his adversary, one waiting for death's embrace, and one letting gravity's pull drag him back down to Earth.





	the moon is falling down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrayLiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayLiger/gifts), [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/gifts).



> The original prompt of the title was given to me by sapphireswimming on a old tumblr ask game session (this was the send me a fic title and i'll tell you what i would write ask game). It's been months since I put this and my original idea in a google doc to come back to, and I'm finally finishing this up! 
> 
> Also a birthday gift for one of my closest friends StrayLiger, happy birthday Nat, you deserve this short lil fic and so, so much more from me. :D
> 
> One more thing -- a song that I first deemed an inspiration for the three parts of the fic was Kakihara Tetsuya's Kimi No Koe Ni (Within Your Voice) and I highly recommend finding a way to listen to that song -- it's one of Kakki's best vocal showcases.

the moon is falling down

-

8june1983

* * *

_[kyrios/why are you so good at hurting people?]_

-

He was too hurt, inside and out.

Blood had already began to cake on his face, his mauled head, the sleeves of his torn-up suit. The mechanical underworkings of Kyrios were all undone -- nothing was moving, nothing was making any noise, not a single sound could be heard. No alarms, no radio scratch, nothing. 

Not even that snide form of reassurance that usually accompanied warning signs such as these in cases before.

Allelujah understood then, not just the fact that this was the endgame, and a loss, a major, major defeat -- Allelujah understood that from here on out, he would receive nothing but the pain, physical and emotional, of losing not just his comrades, but also the belief that maybe his significant other from those years long forgotten -- maybe Marie Parfacy was doing alright, escaped the SSI, living a life away from the spatial battlefield.

Allelujah was dead wrong about that. And before his eyes gave way and he felt himself losing focus and breath, he slowly began to accept what was coming: the torture of knowing he had committed great sins, and knowing the most important person in his life had enabled this fate -- and killed his only shield from it. 

\--

_[nadleeh/your voice beats so strongly in my chest]_

-

Tieria Erde wished he was already dead.

He didn't want to be able to see, to hear -- to see the statistical overloads and emergency warnings on display, to hear those blaring alarms, the Ptolemy's attempts to make contact with the Nadleeh -- Tieria wanted to see absolutely nothing at all. 

The minute Tieria chose to eject the solar furnace from Nadleeh's protective back armour, it was over.

Setsuna? MIA. Allelujah? Also MIA. Half the Ptolemy crew? Probably dead, he didn't want to imagine whoever was still left on the ship, desperately praying they would hear him say something, anything--

 _And Neil?_ the voice in his head asked. _Would Neil want you to die so easily after losing so much, in such rapid, devastating fashion?_

Tieria could barely clench his teeth in a grimace. 

He barely managed to spit out the phrase "But I don't have anything to live to finish up anymore", chest nearly convulsing with pain because of how much it hurt to let one single human's voice drown out all other noise -- and then he could feel himself blacking out, again. 

He hoped he wouldn't wake up.

_(Miss Sumeragi! I think I got a responce from Nadleeh!)_

_(So Tieria's alright after all -- get a signal going so that we can make our way to its coordinates!)_

_(On it!)_

-

_[exia/even now, i still can't hear your voice]_

-

Something was pulling Setsuna down.

He could feel it -- both of Setsuna's legs were broken, maybe a rib bone or two, and Setsuna could barely breathe without coughing up blood -- but part of Setsuna's tingling sensations in his hands and feet could feel that lone, universal, all-encompassing force take its toll on his body and that of the Exia. 

He was freefalling, essentially. Such was the fate, of Celestial Being's frontman, the Gundam most commonly seen in the media on Earth -- left to become gravity's plaything, set to be dropped to Earth, meant to burn away whilst reentry. 

Setsuna did nothing to correct Exia's position -- it was not like he could. His body was too broken, and so was the Gundam.

As he realised the Exia had since, in the amount of time since the Flag pilot brutally sent him into unconsciousness, refused to deploy self-corrective techniques for gravity emergencies, Setsuna decided to simply turn his head towards the stars, watching the freefall, and the moon, seeming dragging itself along with it. 

Unlike the moon, the stars were ever unchanging, shining bright like beacons. That was one thing Setsuna could rely on to stay constant -- if he survived through atmospheric reentry, and happened to land near one of the safe-areas for Celestial Being...

In fact, Setsuna decided to rest his gaze on the falling moon's visage -- in such a quiet, contact-free, already-broken again-and-again night, it was almost comfort. 

Bittersweet comfort, Setsuna thought, as a single tear slid down his cheek.

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always: if you have some criticism to offer, come at my tumblr inbox @ w-ingsofwords.
> 
> This was my first Gundam 00 fic since November, and I very clearly need to get back into practise so that i can also write for other things as well. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed these three connected yet disjoint pieces that bring together parts of a single tearjerking song. (Btw, translation credits to the blog hikari022 on blogspot/blogger/whatever it's called. It might not be the most perfect, but it gave me the best idea of how to use the song in a single-ish scene fic. xD


End file.
